Many different visual monitoring systems are currently in use, ranging from security surveillance systems to baby monitoring. A typical surveillance system uses a closed-circuit television system where a dedicated remote television camera transmits a view of the monitored area over a cable to a television monitor. The person doing the monitoring can then view the monitored area from a location remote from the camera location.
Video surveillance systems are also in use where wireless technology is used to monitor an off-site location. Such a system typically uses an on-site video camera to capture video images. The camera is operatively connected to a service hub where a video server converts the video images into wirelessly transmittable digital data that is transmitted via a wireless network to an off-site receiver. Similar systems are also used with security cameras that are connected to the Internet with software that allows a user to view such images with a mobile phone.
All of these systems are expensive, however, as well as being complicated to install and use. They typically require a dedicated data channel of the type provided by a cable that connects the cameras with a central device. Furthermore, these systems are usually inflexible because the cameras are installed at fixed locations using permanent mounts with the attendant permanent wiring.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an inexpensive and portable monitoring system that can be easily installed and operated.